


Your laugh is cute

by Phanfictionhoe



Series: 2009 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Confused Phil Lester, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Phil Lesters laugh, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe
Summary: Dan is coming to stay with Phil in two days, cue to Phil freaking out and over analyzing everything for no reason.





	Your laugh is cute

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing Looks Can be Deceiving, but I just really wanted to write some 2009 fluff. Though the next chapter should be out soon(ish). Well I hope you guys like this anyway! :)

It was 2009, just a few days before Dan was supposed to get on a train and visit Phil for a few days.  

And Phil was freaking out. Now it wasn't to say that he wasn't excited, he was like  _really_ excited, but he was also terrified. Now why in the world would Phil be afraid to see the one person he's been wanting to see in person for months?

Well it all started the first time the two boys skyped.

Phil had been nervous and excited to be able to see the younger boys face, he didn't care that it was through a crappy webcam that lagged like crazy, and be able to talk to him while seeing his reactions. 

The two had been tweeting, texting, and calling each other nonstop and they were finally gonna see each other, it was the second best thing to meeting in person and being able to hug the other boy and just feel his presence next to him.

So when that little call button came up on Phil's computer he clicked it immediately.

"Hi." Dan said his smile widening as Phil's face came into view on his laptop screen.

"Hey." Phil replied the two breaking into quiet giggles as both of their parents were just down the hall. Phil covered his mouth with his hand as his laughter intensified and his tongue began to peek its way through his teeth.

"Hey, don't do that." Dan said his own laughter dying down.

"Doing what?" Phil cocked his head to the side, not even realizing his natural reflex to cover his mouth.

"You covered up your face, I like when you laugh, I feel like I don't see it enough in you videos." Dan said unabashedly, causing Phil to blush in response.

"I didn't even realize I did it, it kind of comes naturally from my school days." Phil replied shrugging.

"What do you mean? Why would you want to cover it up, your tongue peeking out like that, it's so cute." Dan rested his chin on his elbow as he layed on his stomach in his bed.

"You kind of just answered that yourself Dan, the guys at school don't really take kindly to boys being "cute"." Phil replied crossing his legs in front of him.

"God, I hate that, why can't you just be yourself without it being seen as "gay", like what's wrong with being gay? So what if I was gay, what'd they do then?" Dan ranted, seemingly quite upset by the situation.

Which made sense as Dan was still in school, meaning he had to face the guys who acted like this, a large contrast to Phil who had been out of school for a few years and had gotten over schoolboy taunts.

"Nothings wrong with being gay, I should know, but maybe we shouldn't spoil our first time talking face to face with talk of the assholes from school." Phil interrupted Dan's rant, causing the younger boy's entire face to go red.

"Sorry, I just got a bit heated there." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"it's ok I get it, I went through it too, trust me it gets better in University." Phil replied trying to ease Dan's embarrassment.

"Ugh, don't even mention University, there's too much pressure." Dan groaned, his face falling into his mattress, causing Phil to chuckle.

"You're gonna do great things Daniel Howell, I know it." 

"Oh, calling me by my full name now are we? Well now Philip, I know where this conversation is going." Dan said trying to brush off Phils compliment with flirting, though Phil still saw the blush threatening to expose itself across Dan's face.

"Are you flirting with me  _Daniel_ , wow I really didn't think our first conversation would be like this, I might have suggested this earlier." Phil had decided to flirt right back.

"Damn, you win I can't beat you at this." Dan said completely flushed across his face and neck, Phil thought about how that blush probably continued down under his shirt.

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, Phil continued to talk to the younger boy until he noticed they had been talking for a little over two hours now.

"Oh shit, you have work in the morning don't you?" Phil asked Dan, thinking about his own engagements the following morning.

"Yeah I guess, I just wanna talk to you forever." Dan yawned into his pillow, which he was now cradling in his arms, having moved up the bed into a lying position with his laptop placed next to his head.

"You're tired too, god it's past midnight, you really shouldn't have let me keep you up like this Dan." Phil said, feeling bad for the boy, who was obviously tired from his yawns and drooping eyes.

"I'm fine, but if you must go I better sleep." Dan slurred out.

"Yes, you better, good night Daniel." Phil shook his head in quietly giggling at the sleepy boy.

"'Night, I love you." Dan said drifting off into a sleep.

At this Phil started freaking out, as he ended the call. Dan had just told him he loved him. What had he meant by that, like Phil knew they had flirted a lot in their previous conversations, hell even at the beginning of this one. But never before had either of them said I love you.

Perhaps it was a platonic "I love you", Phil didn't quite know why the thought of it being platonic twisted his stomach. 

But if it has to be platonic, there's nothing else to it, because there's so many reasons why it can't be anything more.

For one, Dan is four years younger than Phil, and while it wouldn't be a problem legally if they were to become something more than friends, Phil would still feel like he was praying on the innocence of the younger male.

Even though he knows Dan's not really innocent, considering he'd been in a, no doubt sexual, relationship with a girl for three years.

But that right there was another one of the problems, the fact that Dan had recently broken up with this girl, and was still quite vulnerable.

The final reason was that if they were to get into a romantic relationship, Phil would be the one who had no clue what he was doing. He'd been in sexual relationships before, or ones that lasted no more than a few weeks, but never before had he been in a relationship that produced love.

And since Dan had been in love with the same person for three years, he was an expert on it, well at least compared to Phil. What if Phil didn't even know how to be committed to someone for years, he was terrified that if they got together he would mess it up somehow and break Dan's heart.

But then again, if Phil was to fall in love with anyone, it would easily be Dan. 

Dan, with his chocolate brown eyes, which he himself compared to mud, with soft hair to match. Phil can't wait for the day he can reach out and stroke his hands through it, if Dan would even let him. Speaking of his hair, Phil wished hed leave it natural more often, he'd seen it in a picture once and absolutely adored the small curls that made their way around Dan's head just barely tickling his ears.

Dan with his skin that looked so soft that Phil wanted to reach through the computer and place his hand on his cheek. He could just imagine Dan's smile emerging along with his dimples, Phil never knew how much he loved dimples until he saw them on Dan Howell.

God, Phil thought as he closed his laptop and laid down on his back staring up at his ceiling, I'm in love with Dan.

This takes him to now, 48 hours before Dan would be in front of him.

Over the past couple of months the two had continued to skype regularly, increasing the hours of their calls from two to over five now, and that flirting had remained a regular occurrence. The calls would start out in giggles, lead to flirting, and end in friendly banter. Needless to say Phil was confused.

Dan had repeated those words to him at the end of every call, Phil even repeating them back, but Phil was still uncertain if Dan had meant them in the same way Phil had.

Phil was in the midst of freaking out when he got an incoming call from none other than Dan on skype.

Composing himself, Phil hit the accept call button, and like many times before Dan's face appeared in front of him.

"Hey babe." Dan mock winked before giggling, this time Phil's own laughter didn't follow.

"What is this?" Phil let the words escape his mouth before he could stop himself.

Dan's laughter stopped, "W-what do you mean?" Dan stuttered out, obviously understanding what Phil meant but not wanting to face it.

"You know what I mean," Phil motioned between himself and Dan, "Us, our relationship, what is it?"

"Um, we're best friends." Dan replied, no longer looking at the camera.

"I know that, but what's with the flirting, the I love you's," Phil trailed off. "Because i'm pretty sure you don't mean it the way I do."

Dan's head snapped up at this, " Wait, what way do you mean it?"

"Dan, I love you, as in i'm  _in_ love with you." Phil said clearly, accentuating the word in to make sure Dan understood.

Dan was speechless in that moment, something Phil had never seen before, and his breath hitched in utter surprise. He looked a Phil like he had never seen him before, eyes wide and unblinking, his mouth slightly parted.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, but then Dan broke himself out of it and began to speak.

"I... love you to." Dan said, clearly choked up eyes glossed over. 

Phil could understand as he himself was beginning to get a bit teary eyed at Dan's confession.

"Wow, you know what this means?" Phil asked the boy a moment later.

"We could have been having skype sex this whole time?" Dan joked, his grin wider than Phil had ever seen it before.

"I can hold you in my arms, I can finally do what i've been wanting to do since I first saw you, and kiss you." Phil said ignoring Dan's joke.

If possible Dan's eyes looked even more glossed over, "And just in two days."

"Two days to many if you ask me, now i'm even more nervous/excited for it to come." Phil chuckled out.

"God I love you." Dan laughed right back, "And hey, don't cover your mouth when you laugh, it's cute."


End file.
